Constant Changes
by MargotSails
Summary: Carol and Daryl have an argument that changes everything.
Carol had caught Daryl several times over the last several days staring at her with a frown. They were sitting in a meeting about an upcoming run with the others. She could feel his eyes burning into her as he sat across the table.

Finally, she had reached her breaking point, forgetting that they were in a crowded room she couldn't hold back, "What?" she practically shouted.

The room was instantly silent, but Daryl just continued to stare. She stared back until he finally spoke, "I know what you did?"

"What did I do?" she asked not having a clue what he was talking about.

He leaned forward quickly and put his elbows on the table his eyes boring into her, he was angry, "You fucked that asshole Tobin," he spat.

Carol wasn't surprised that he knew, nothing happened in Alexandria that everyone didn't know about hours later. "So what's your point?" not understanding why he would be angry over it.

Glenn cleared his throat awkwardly and started to open his mouth but Daryl cut him off, "You don't even know the guy. Is that who you are now just opening your legs for everybody?"

Carol was angry now, "How is it any of your business who I spread my legs for?" She stood up so quickly her chair crashed to the floor. She wanted to say more but she suddenly remembered they weren't alone so she simply walked out, slamming the door.

She rolled her eyes when she heard footsteps walking quickly behind her, figuring it was Daryl. She spun about to yell at him but instead was confronted with a grinning Michonne, "So you and Tobin huh," Michonne teased.

Carol didn't want to smile but she could feel it tugging at her lips despite her best efforts. She turned and continued walking to hide it.

"When did this happen?" Michonne fell into step behind her.

"The first time was a couple of weeks ago, its happened three times now," she answered honestly.

"Was it good?" Michonne asked and then laughed at the look of disgust on Carols face.

Carol rolled her eyes, "It was fine." In reality it had felt fine and been a nice diversion from all the other crap going on in her head. She didn't have feeling for Tobin, and most likely never would, but he did make her laugh and he had been gentle. It was nice to feel normal again.

Michonne nodded, "Is it a relationship?" she asked a little more serious now.

Carol shook her head, "No, I think he would probably like one, but I've told him that I'm not ready for that now. Probably never," she finished, surprised at the sadness that washed through her.

"You realize that Daryl is jealous right," Michonne said nonchalantly.

The words caused Carol to stop walking in shock, Michonne walked several more steps before realizing that Carol had stopped. "Why?" Carol asked.

Michonne cocked her head, "What do you mean why? You do know he has feelings for you right?" she asked her voice incredulous.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Carol practically shouted.

Michonne simply raised an eyebrow, "Why would he be so mad about you and Tobin if he didn't have feelings for you?"

Carol scoffed, "He's Daryl when is he not bitching about something." Carol paused lost in her thoughts, then shook her head, "No, that's just stupid."

Michonne just shook her head and they continued their walk in in silence.

It had been two weeks since their very public argument and Daryl and Carol hadn't talked to one another since. A couple of days after the meeting Alexandria and been attacked and there was no time to do anything but survive. They had lost too many, Tobin included, and Carol was most just sad that she wasn't more upset at his loss. She mourned everyone they lost Tobin was simply just someone else gone.

When things had finally died down and gotten back to a semblance of normalcy Carol found mind drifting back to her conversation with Michonne and Daryl's outburst. She was sitting on the couch when the front door burst open and Daryl loudly stomped into the house. Carol rolled her eyes he never did anything silently; she never could figure out how he was such a good hunter.

He froze when he saw her watching him, "Hey," he said awkwardly.

She smiled slightly, "Hey."

"Um… how are you?" Daryl asked looking everywhere but actually at her.

"I'm fine, it seems like we're always missing each other. It feels like I haven't seen you in months," Carol said hoping to break the tension between them.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he answered, finally meeting her eyes. "I know it's a little late, but I'm sorry about Tobin," he spoke sincerely.

"I am too," was all her guilt would allow her to say. "You can sit down," she said with a smile. He smirked before he sat in a chair beside the sofa Carol was on.

"We should probably talk about that very public argument; don't you think?" Carol said gently, not really wanting to get into another argument, but she wanted to get to the bottom of the whole ordeal.

Daryl nodded and surprised her by saying, "I was jealous."

Carol was shocked, "You've never even shown any interest in me," she pointed out.

"I know, I just figured it wasn't worth it. You aren't interested in me anyway," his voice was quite.

"I didn't even know that it was an option. I mean… you…" she stuttered at a loss for words. She never thought in a million years that he would have any sort of feelings for her.

"I've always thought you were interesting, from the very beginning. Then at the prison you started to get so much stronger, I mean you were always strong, but at the prison you really found yourself," he paused and chanced a look at her. Then he continued, "That's when I started to like you more," he waved his hand in the air, "You know what I mean."

"I can't believe you saying this," Carol said still in shock. "I'm not going to lie and say I've never thought about you in that way, I just didn't know it was an option so…" she trailed off, definitely thinking about it now. "What should we do about this?"

Daryl shrugged, "I'm tired of hiding," he got up and moved to sit beside Carol on the sofa. He sat close, but not close enough to touch. "If you're interested I would like to try."

"You'll have to give me some time to catch up here," Carol explained. Even though she didn't want to admit it she knew just by the new thrill of having him so close what she wanted.

A month passed of Daryl and Carol spending time together. Eating together or just walking through Alexandria just talking and being together. Carol was able to admit to herself that there were definitely deep seated feelings she had for Daryl that their new relationship brought to the surface. Carol was sitting on the porch step watching as Daryl and Rick talked about something nearby. When Daryl looked in her direction and smiled, it filled her with happiness.

As he finished his conversation with Rick Daryl made his way to her and sat beside her. He immediately grasped her hand which he had started doing just recently. She had never expected him to be so comfortable with public affection.

He had to go with Rick on a short run overnight, so they said their goodbyes. He kissed her gently on the cheek and she could still feel it hours later.

When the overnight trip stretched into three days Carol was worried. She tried to keep herself occupied with constant tasks, but all she could think about was wanting him to be back. On the fourth night she was laying on the bed not able to sleep when her bedroom door opened. She instinctively reached for her knife, but when she saw it was Daryl she jumped out of the bed and rushed to him. He was filthy, covered in mud and blood but she didn't care she hugged him tightly. He returned the hug almost painfully tight.

When she pulled back she could see the exhaustion on his face along with a bruise along his jaw. "Go take a shower and then come back in here," he didn't argue as he left the room.

He was back quickly dressed in clean clothes and smelling of soap. She held out her hand and drew him to the bed, moving over and raising the covers for him to get under. He hesitated only slightly before getting in. She lay on her back and pulled him until he head was in the crook of her neck. He draped his arm over her and was asleep almost instantly. She lay awake just taking comfort in the fact that he was back.

When Carol woke up she almost panic at the feel of someone wrapped around her from behind, but relaxed as the memory of who it was came back.

"Good morning," Daryl muttered gruffly.

Carol smiled and rolled over, Daryl looked better than he had last night, "Morning," Daryl was smiling, "What?" she asked slightly uncomfortable.

"We're in bed together and we haven't even kissed," Daryl said jokingly.

Carol laughed as well, pushing his hair out of his face she pulled him to her, "We should change that," she said before pressing their lips together lightly.

The kiss quickly escalated and soon they were both panting. When Daryl pulled away, Carol was embarrassed when she heard herself whimper.

Daryl raised up and pulled his shirt off over his head, "Too fucking hot," he explained as he pushed the covers off of them and bent back down to kiss Carol more.

Carol was completely absorbed in the kiss, she figured she should have known that it would be intense, everything about Daryl was intense. She was brought back to the moment when Daryl grasped her breast.

When he realized what he had done he quickly stopped and sat up, "Sorry," he said on the verge of panic.

"It's OK," she assured him, pulling him back to her and putting his hand back over her breast, "I want you to."

Daryl growled as he squeezed her breast more firmly and Carol moaned loudly. Seemly spurred on by her reaction Daryl readjusted them till he was laying between her legs. He moved to nip at her neck and she cried out when she felt the firmness of his erection press against her threw the layers of their clothes. She couldn't remember ever being more turned on.

As Daryl continued to kiss and nip at her neck, he started to gently thrust against her. Carol was moaning nearly continuously as he rubbed against her just right. As he moved back to her lips with a particularly deep kiss, Carol was surprised as an orgasm tore through her, "Oh god," she moaned as Daryl looked down at her in slight shock.

"Did…" Daryl started to ask but Carol cut him off by taking his mouth and pushing until he was on his back underneath her. She straddled his hips and kissed him deeply before moving to his chest. She kept going and grasped the waistband of his pants. She met his eyes and waited.

At his nod she pulled down his pants exposing him. He was hard and it took her breath away. Grasping him in her hand his eyes rolled back as she started to stroke him. Seeing the pleasure on his face she sped her movements and moved up to kiss him. As she worked him he got louder and louder the closer he got, it made her feel powerful.

She was startled as he tore his mouth away from hers and shouted out his release. Carol sat up still straddling his legs as she looked down on him completely spent with his arm over his eyes. She couldn't help but feel cocky.

She grabbed his shirt off the nightstand and cleaned them both up before adjusting his pants and laying down to snuggle into his side. He hadn't said anything and was still panting slightly, but he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tighter against him.

"That was loud," he said several minutes later, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Yes it was. Made me feel pretty good about myself," Carol joked.

He laughed, "You should," he assured.

He was looked down at her and they both were smiling. His face suddenly grew serious and he cupped her cheek, rubbing a thumb over her mouth, "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

When he pulled back, Carol was smiling brightly, without hesitation, "I love you too."


End file.
